


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLVIII: Last Order

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Hux gives his report about the Supreme Leader’s state, trying to make sense of his final requests
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLVIII: Last Order

Hux wore such an excruciating expression when he finally came out Kylo Ren’s recovery room, that the General waiting outside felt compelled to inquire:  
‘How is the Supreme Leader faring?’  
Hux took another moment to recompose.  
‘He just issued his last order...’ he said, with no attempt to disguise his perplexity.  
‘Is his condition that bad?’ asked the general, visibly distraught by the unexpected news.  
‘I’m not sure... I feel I have more reasons to fear for my own life than for the life of the Supreme Leader’ answered Hux. ‘He is certainly unwell. The blast to the chest affected his brains...’  
‘Oh?’ was the General’s surprised reaction. ‘How so?’  
As an explanation, Hux reported the conversation he had with the Supreme Leader:  
‘First, he complained about the bed: “This bed is as comfortable as an interrogation chair” he said. “I need it changed. Make it double. I need space to rest in order to quickly recover.”  
‘That doesn’t seem like him’, observed the General. ‘The Supreme Leader never complained about his comfort.’  
‘There’s more’, said Hux. ‘He asked for red wine...’  
‘What?! Whatever for?’  
‘For blood loss...’  
‘But he had no blood loss!’  
‘Precisely! A blaster wound is instantly cauterised, that’s what I told him: You had no blood loss. “In case I do...” he answered. And worse was to come’  
‘Worse than wine?’  
‘He also asked for a fire place...’  
‘A fireplace?! On the ship?!!’  
‘Apparently the cold neon light in the hospital area is impairing his recovery. He asked for candles, too, for the same reason. How many? I asked. “800 would do” he answered.’  
“800!!! But we have smoke detectors installed all across the new Supremacy, to prevent the disasters we had on the first flagship..,’  
‘Uninstall them, was his answer. But here comes the blow: he asked for herbs. And trees...’  
The General was silenced when he heard about this request.  
‘I had the same reaction’, said Hux. ‘Then I dared to ask...’  
‘What did he say?’ his companion inquired below his voice.  
‘Apparently he has been wounded by means of sorcery and his ancient affliction requires ancient remedies, medicinal herbs and medicinal trees. “Plus, I’ve heard green spaces improve recovery. This is a small room... 300 trees and 2000 herbs should suffice” he said.’  
‘Is he planning to turn this ship into a greenhouse?’  
‘More like a jungle. And we are the monkeys... He wants all done in eight hours.’  
‘What?!!’ the General couldn’t suppress his reaction. ‘He’s sick!!’  
‘He’s not sick. He’s mental! You know what he said when I tried to comment? “Last time I checked I was in charge of issuing orders and you were meant to obey them. Leave the orders in my charge, please. Although I appreciate your constant eager suggestions, I would be grateful if you would abstain from them. The clock is ticking, Hux. You have 7 hours and 58 minutes until the deadline”. I was quite surprised he did not turn that into a ragging fit. He surely must be very weak...’  
The two generals stayed in silence for a few seconds, processing what they had discussed. At length, one of them said:  
‘So, what now, General?’  
‘I suppose it’s full speed ahead towards the closest Green Planet. And tell the Stormtroopers to prepare the shovels...’

**Author's Note:**

> It strikes me every time how well the artist captures Rey and Kylo’s personalities in this humorous pic:
> 
> https://kasiopea-star-wars.tumblr.com/image/171105205775
> 
> I cannot express enough my admiration for Kasiopea’s works. The exceptional talent of this incredible Reylo artist is doubled by an excellent insight into the multilayered wonders of TLJ


End file.
